Snowy Mound Galaxy
New Version & Themes Of World 5 Of (New Super Mario Bros.) Missions Star 1: Ice See Snow Mario must turn into Fire Mario to throw fireballs in the snow to meltdown the snow to get to the power star. Secret Star 1: Icicle From The Bottom Mario must find the switch to turn on the platforms to get to the secret pipe to the secret power star, First you a Penguin Suit to turn into Penguin Mario that you can throw snowballs and sled like a penguin to go fast, There you will see a huge icicle wall where the power star is there with a tiny gap where you will find the power star is, Mario has to ground pound 1 of the 5 shiny ground to make the sling star appear to sling Mario to the upside down switch to turn the planet and galaxy upside down and go back to the secret area where the power star is and to duck under the icicle to get to the power star. Star 2: Frozen Season Mario must get to the power star and avoid windy winds from the icy storm so he can't get blown away off the course, Mario must find the power star in that crystal. Secret Star 2: Ice Crystal Burning Mario must find the secret ice crystal under the planet with the pipe to the ice crystal burning course, Mario must burn all the ice crystals so the robot can reward you a power star. Star 3: Cool Downhill Mario must get on the solid iced planet down on that icy slide to the power star. Secret Star 3: Fire In The Snow Mario must find the pipe on that ice to the power star, Mario must turn into Fire Mario to melt the snow blocks to the next obstacle to turn into Ice Mario to throw snowballs at flying fuzzy's to jump on, avoid falling into the lava, and get the power star. Star 4: Petey Pirahnas Slippery Steps Mario must defeat once again Petey Pirahna. Secret Star 4: Ice Mario On The Mountain Mario must get to the castle, Turn into Ice Mario and to keep freezing flying enemies to jump on to get the top of that icy mountain to that power star. Speedy Comet (Red): Icy Speed Run Mario must get to the power star in under 3 minutes. Daredevil Comet (White): Petey Pirahna Daredevil Run Mario must defeat Petey Pirahna with 1 point of health. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race To The Snowy Mound Mario must beat Cosmic Mario to that power star on that Snowy Mound. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foes Of Snowy Mound Galaxy Mario must find the power star and avoid fast-foe enemies. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins On Snowy Mound Galaxy Mario must collect 100 purple coins in under 1 minute and 30 seconds. Combo Comet (Pink): Combo With The Snow Spikes Mario defeat 50 Snow Spikes to make the power star appear. Flash Comet (Orange): Flash Of Snowy Mound Galaxy Mario must find the power star in the dark of Snowy Mound Galaxy wait for the flash. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *Petey Pirahna Category:Super Mario Galaxy 3 Category:Mario